leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
April 18, 2009 Patch
& |Related = *Notes 4/18/2009 |Prev = April 11, 2009 Patch |Next = April 25, 2009 Patch }} League of Legends Champions * New Champion: * New Champion: * : is now a passive skill. * : no longer slows you upon being hit (it does still remove the haste buff). * : causes your opponent to miss a set number of attacks instead of increasing their miss %. * New Passive: : Teemo leaves a trail as he moves, increasing the move speed of allies and granting him sight radius of the area for an extended period of time. * New Ultimate: : Teemo places a trap which, when triggered, will poison surrounding units, slowing and damaging them for the duration. * : ** Duration increased to 10/15/20 from 5/10/15. ** Added +80 Damage. * Base Attack Range increased to 125 from 100. * Added a Charging component to , increasing its range to 650 from 200. * : ** Duration reduced to 4 from 5. ** Mana Cost changed to 80/80/80/80/80 from 80/60/40/20/0. * : Damage dealt to champions Increased to 135 from 120 per bounce (Minions it still deals 120). * : cooldown increased to 14 from 12. * : ** Range decreased to 450 from 500. ** Break range decreased to 700 from 800. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. * : cooldown increased to 60 from 50. * : bonus damage increased to 150/250/350 from 50/125/200. * : ** Duration reduced to 12 from 16. ** Bonus armor increased to 30 from 20. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.2 from 0.12. ** Healing increased to 14/22/30/38/46 from 10/18/26/34/42. * : mana restored increased to 50/100/150/200/250 from 40/80/120/160/200. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 2 from 1. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/90/60 from 150/110/60. * : damage increased to 350/550/750 from 250/425/600. * : attack speed boost increased to 45% from 30%. * : damage block decreased to 30/40/50 from 30/45/60. * : number of bounces reduced to +1/2/3/4/5 from +2/3/4/5/6. Neutral Minions * : ** Base Damage increased to 500 from 400. ** Armor increased to 120 from 100. ** Knock-back on Sweeping blow decreased to 750 from 1000. ** Global Gold bounty decreased to 400 from 500. ** Added a Global Buff to the team that kills Baron Nashor , which increases your champion's Damage and Ability Power by 60. * Increased Neutral Minions attack speed. Summoner Spells * : ** Duration reduced to 15 from 25 seconds. ** Movement Speed bonus increased to 28% from 22%. * Summoner spell cooldowns can never be reduced below 70% (from 5%). Items * : ** Recipe cost increased to 1025 from 765 (total cost to 3000 from 2740). ** Added a Cap to Warmog the Living Armor for bonus health / regen of +400 Health, and 50 Health Regen per 5. ** HP gain per kill modified to 4 from 5 (to 40 from 25 on champions), and Regen per kill modified to 0.1 from 0.05 (to 1 from 0.5 for champions). * : ** Aura damage increased to 50 from 40. ** Cost decreased to 600 from 900. * : ** Bonus ability power from champion kills increased to 12 from 5. ** Added a Cap of +120 Ability Power. * : bonus ability power from mana increased to 2.5% from 2%. * 'Growth' item tooltips updated to represent their max caps. * Elixir Tooltips updated. * Elixirs made persist through death. * Tooltip added to . * : ** Cost of recipe increased to 500 from 250. ** Made Spirit Visage's effect unique. * : made effect unique. * : made effect unique. Miscellaneous * Updated animations for , to make them easier to use. * Fixed a number of tooltips. * Base Turrets' Health decreased to 2000 from 2400. * Inhibitor and Outer Turret Health decreased to 3200 from 3600. Bug Fixes * Fixed channel bug with , , , and where damage / effect would continue if the channeling unit died. * Fixed Channel bug with , , , which threw up errors if the target dies while you are channeling. * Fixed Warwick's Channeling bug which would cause it to break / be breakable. * Added a buff texture to Summoner . * Fixed proper buff duration for the following champion passives: , , , , and . * Fixed 's buff type to fix an issue with its buff duration. * Assorted Lua error fixes. Gameplay Changes HUD * Neutral Minion Camp Icons on minimap now dissapear if you see them killed, and re-appear when respawned. * Took out the "click to upgrade" button from level ups. * Can now level up skills with alt-q, alt-w, alt-e, alt-r. * Pinging the minimap with unlocked camera will no longer move your camera to the ping location. * Fixed a bug that could sometimes make you get stuck in unlocked camera mode. * Enemy level added back to target indicator (placeholder for now). * Ability Stats made bigger, easier to read on Player HUD. * Added map scroll speed option to "More Options". * Several improvements to make clicking on the minimap more accurate, and make it easier to go back to base via minimap. * Positions on minimap should now be more accurate. * Buff Icons are 20% bigger. Gameplay * Heroes now play their full attack animation when last hitting. * Several attack animation bugs/exploits fixed with heroes. * Instant cast and toggle spells no longer interrupt attack timers. * Epic encounter now takes much longer to respawn. New Features * New inking around unit models * New Assist Functionality (gold/xp gains when assisting in a kill) ** You now receive gold for a unit you get the last champion hit on even if a tower or minion gets the last last hit ** New Bounty system for Champion Kills * Towers now respond with call for help to Champion Spells * Minions that are agro’d onto you will now have an orange outline * New Feature – World goes Black and White when you die. * When Selecting your spells in Champion Selection you will now see the spells you have selected on the Main page * You can now see the loading bars of everyone in your game during the load screen Bug Fixes * Improvements to Popping issues * Fixed bug where sometimes when you alt tab’d back into the game you would have a black screen with the game cursor * Fixed a bug where canceling attacks repeatedly caused the next attack to be delayed. * Fixed the Bug that made it so Neutral Minions would get into a state where they wouldn’t attack. * Fixed a Bug where Neutral Minions would not respawn correctly Category:Patch notes en:April 18, 2009 Patch